


sometimes in the morning

by Balthamos



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, Canon Trans Character, M/M, Meeting the Parents, and a mention of david's parents, but almost complete fluff, matteo is so soft in this, pasta a la mama, relating to matteo's childhood, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthamos/pseuds/Balthamos
Summary: David had to admit he was a little nervous. Meeting Matteo’s mother was kind of a big deal, he wanted to make a good impression.In which David meets Matteo's mother, Matteo is a proud boyfriend, and of course there are baby pictures involved.





	sometimes in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is really, I was supposed to be working on prompts, which I will upload here soon I promise. But this just came to me out of nowhere yesterday and I had to write it. So here you have it 5000 words of fluff in which David meets Mama Florenzi.

David had to admit he was a little nervous. Meeting Matteo’s mother was kind of a big deal, he wanted to make a good impression. Matteo and his mother were working on rebuilding their relationship. David knew he still felt guilty about leaving, no matter what he or his mother said to reassure him. But from what Matteo had told him, before he’d moved out and before she’d gotten as bad as she had, they’d been very close. Even when his dad did live with them he wasn’t around much, and so it was always Matteo and his mum. David knew her opinion mattered to Matteo, what she thought of him would matter to him. So yeah, David was nervous to put it mildly.

They were on the bus, on the way to her house, Matteo was sitting in the window seat staring out. He took this trip once a week now. He didn’t seem nervous about introducing his boyfriend to his mother. David didn’t know if that should worry him more. He knew objectively she wasn’t going to be horrible, she was Matteo’s mother. But what if she was just polite, and then when they left she rang Matteo and told him David wasn’t good enough, that he could do better?

“Matteo?”

He turned away from the window to face him.

“Hmmm?”

David didn't know how to put it really. Matteo seemed so calm about this whole thing. Actually if David had to guess he would say he was excited. He loved going to see her, and had been desperate for David to meet her. Between graduation and their road trip, there just hadn’t been time. Until now.

“What’s up?”

“Just… have you told her about me?” David asked.

“Yeah loads!” Matteo said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and clicking through the screens.

That hadn’t really been what David meant, but he took the phone Matteo thrust into his hand with a grin.

David looked down at the open chat between Matteo and his mother.

_ Matteo: what time’s dinner tomorrow? also David is nervous, so you have to be extra nice. he asked me if we needed to dress up. I just laughed. _

_ Mama: Come over for 1800, I can’t wait to see you darling, and to meet David. Don’t dress up on my account sweetheart _

_ Matteo: plus if David dresses up you might faint mama, he is so handsome _

_ Mama: Yes Matteo you tell me all the time _

David flushed bright red, he didn't know Matteo talked about him like this.

“Ok?”

Matteo reached over and scrolled back through the conversation a little.

_ Mama: Now that you’re both back in Berlin and settled perhaps you could finally bring David over for dinner? _

_ Mama: I would love to meet him if he wants that. _

_ Matteo: I’d love that too, I’ll ask him _

_ Matteo: David said yes, we’ll come over on Tuesday _

_ Mama: Wonderful _

David smiled and scrolled back a few pages, Matteo didn’t seem to mind, he would have stopped him otherwise.

_ Matteo: Hi mama, I’m going away with David for a few weeks, so i won’t be coming over, hope thats ok? _

_ Matteo: we’re going on a road trip _

_ Matteo: to celebrate the end of abi _

_ Matteo: i’m so excited _

_ Mama: Don’t worry darling I understand, you are only young once, no need to spend all your time with your old mama. I hope you have fun _

_ Mama: does David drive? _

_ Matteo: nah we’re hitchhiking _

_ Mama: Matteo you cannot be serious _

_ Missed voice call Mama _

_ Missed voice call Mama _

_ Missed voice call Mama _

_ Missed voice call Mama _

_ Mama: Answer me Matteo _

David scrolled down further, grinning now, Matteo had told him about this. It had taken over two hours to convince his mother he wasn’t going to be murdered on their trip.

_ Mama: I’ve transferred emergency money to your account _

_ Mama: Please be careful _

_ Mama: If you get stuck just catch a train or a bus Matteo _

_ Mama: I’m not happy about you or David relying on strangers _

_ Matteo: we’ll be fine mama, you said you wouldn’t freak out _

_ Mama: ok ok _

David couldn’t help but scroll back, he saw messages about abi, and church and invitations to dinner. He stopped every time he saw his name, Matteo talked about him a lot, and the messages went really far back. Suddenly David realised he was reading a text with Matteo coming out to his mother.

_ Matteo: Dear mama, I fell in love. His name is David. _

_ Mama: My dear since I gave birth to you, you’re my sunshine in this world and I love you infinitely. And nothing in the world can change that. _

_ Mama: Will I see you Thursday evening? You could bring David with you. _

When was this? David checked the timestamp and tracked back time in his head. Oh this was... this was just after David had come out to Matteo, before they even got to talk. Matteo had really told his mother all this… he looked down at him where he was leaning on his shoulder.

“See all good stuff,” Matteo assured him.

“Yeah,” David agreed, he had no idea Matteo talked about him with his mother.

Like he knew he must come up sometimes, but not to this extent.

“We’re about ten minutes away,” Matteo told him as the bus pulled off from a stop.

“You should probably wake up then,” David teased.

“Fuck you,” Matteo muttered, refusing to lift his head from David’s shoulder.

“I… that wasn’t what I meant before,” David said, he glanced around the bus, there was an elderly couple and a mum with three kids toward the front, and a snoozing man across from them.

He wasn’t embarrassed but still, he didn’t want to get into it with a nosy stranger. He had to be clear with Matteo though.

“Did you tell her I was trans?” he asked quietly.

Matteo looked up at him, blinking rapidly, shaking his head. He was awake now, and there was a frown forming on his face.

“David I wouldn’t…”

“I know, but I don’t know, you just seem so close. Like you would tell her everything,” David said.

“We are getting there,” Matteo admitted, “but it’s not my story to tell David. And she doesn’t  _ need  _ to know, like if you don’t want to tell her that’s fine. If you do, that’s fine too.” 

He shrugged, David could tell he was struggling to say what he meant. But he got the idea.

“Would she be ok though? I mean obviously I’m not going to tell her. But if I did would she be ok with it?” David asked.

Matteo shrugged again. “Probably.”

“Probably?” David pushed.

“Mama couldn’t never hate anyone,” Matteo explained, as if it was really that simple. 

This woman was devoutly religious, to the point which it had driven her son away out of fear. So no, it didn’t seem like it was really all that straightforward as Matteo was making out. Things were simple to him, David supposed. His mother had accepted him easily, so he probably assumed it would be the same for David. But things were never that simple. David knew Matteo wasn’t trying to be dismissive, but he felt a little annoyed. He didn’t really get it, David supposed, but he did try, so hard, David couldn’t fault him for that. And really all of this was irrelevant. He was only just meeting this woman for the first time. It’s not like he was showing up to ask for her blessing. And where had  _ that _ thought come from. Nope he was spiralling now. 

“David, we’re here,” Matteo said, pushing at him to get up, and pulling him from his hectic thoughts, before David could start planning their wedding or something equally crazy.

“Stop it,” David said, when Matteo pushed at him again.

He got up from the seat and pulled Matteo along with him.

They alighted the bus and David took Matteo’s hand, allowing him to lead them down the streets which were obviously familiar to him. This was where Matteo had grown up, he’d probably played in the park they were walking past. Probably learnt to ride his bike here. David was getting sentimental. It was a nice area though, quiet. Less hustle and bustle.

Matteo led him up to a grey house, it was quite large, probably felt it too when it was just Matteo alone with his mother. Matteo froze when he got to the door.

“No keys?” David asked.

“Shit,” Matteo muttered.

David reached out to ring the buzzer, but Matteo grabbed his wrist.

“Too loud,” he said, “I don't know... I don’t know how she’ll be so just…”

“Ok,” David said, squeezing Matteo’s hand.

Matteo reached out and knocked against the glass of the front door, then let his hand drop to his side. He took his phone out of his pocket, but didn’t dial yet.

After a minute David opened his mouth to speak, about to ask Matteo if he was ok, when the door opened slowly, and then Matteo’s mother was in front of them. David looked at her, he’d seen photos, but it wasn’t the same. Her dark hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, she was wearing dungarees, with flour marks down the front, from where she’d been cooking. But it was her eyes, she had Matteo’s eyes, or he had hers David supposed, and they seemed just as kind.

“Hi mama,” Matteo said, his voice even softer than usual, if that were possible.

“Hello darling,” his mother said just as soft, pulling Matteo into a hug.

Matteo went willingly, falling into her arms, and allowing her to embrace him. David just stood to the side watching as his mother whispered to Matteo, and stroked the hair from his face.

“You need a haircut darling,” she said as she pulled back.

Matteo scowled.

Then she turned to David.

“And you must be David,” she said, stepping toward him, arms open, “Can I hug you?” she checked.

David couldn’t even answer, just nodded dumbly, and allowed this gentle woman to wrap him up in her arms, he held back tightly probably for longer than necessary but she didn’t seem to mind.

When she finally stepped back from them she clasped her hands together and beamed at the pair of them.

“It's wonderful to finally meet you David,” she said.

“You too… er… Mrs Florenzi,” David said, he could feel his cheeks heating up.

He didn’t know why he suddenly felt so shy.

“Oh please, you can call me Julia,” she offered.

“Ok, Julia,” he said.

Matteo giggled beside him, “Wow, you're so shy,” he said.

David kicked him as subtly as he could manage.

“So please both of you come in,” she said.

She walked back into the house. Matteo followed her and David followed Matteo. He grinned as they walked through the hall. There were pictures of a young Matteo everywhere. He was going to take pictures of all of them later, so much blackmail material. Matteo turned around and scowled at him. 

“What?”

“Don’t look at those,” Matteo muttered.

“But they are so proudly displayed,” David countered.

Matteo just rolled his eyes and pulled him towards the kitchen, where the food smelled great.

“I’m making tortelloni,” she told them.

“Pasta a la mama,” Matteo said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” David said, joining him at the table.

“She makes it better than me,” Matteo told him.

“Matteo’s grandmother, my mother in law taught me. Back when Matteo was still a baby,” she explained.

“And then mama taught me,” Matteo said.

“Pasta a la Luigi?” David asked.

“Exactly,” Matteo agreed.

David looked up to find Matteo’s mother watching them, a fond smile on her face. She noticed David looking at her and smiled brighter, before turning back to the stove.

“It’s a nice day,” she said, “So I thought we could eat out on the patio,” she suggested.

“Ah then you can see mama’s garden David. It’s really beautiful,” Matteo told him.

“Well I neglected it for a while, when things were out of control, but it seems to be thriving again,” she said.

She walked over to the double doors at the end of the kitchen, and threw them open. Through them David could see an expansive garden, filled with brightly coloured plants and tall swooping trees. In front of the door was a raised decking and David could see a table and chairs in the corner. 

Matteo’s mother grabbed a basket of bread and placed it on the counter by the door. She smiled fondly when she saw Matteo eyeing it.

“So Matteo’s told me all about your road trip, did you have fun too?” she asked as she returned to the stove.

“Yes it was great, it was such an adventure, and we met so many cool people, and saw so much,” David rambled. 

“I must admit I wasn’t happy when Matteo told me you were hitchhiking. You just see all those stories on the news-”

“Those are in america mama,” Matteo argued.

“Still, it’s not safe anywhere,” she replied.

“You’re just paranoid,” Matteo said.

“I’m your mother,” she reminded him.

“But we made it back fine, nothing bad happened,” David interjected, trying to stop the argument in its tracks.

“That's true,” Julia agreed.

Matteo got up from the kitchen table and grabbed the plates, bowls and cutlery from the cupboards, and drawers. Carrying them all outside with ease. He moved effortlessly around his mother as he set the table and helped her dish up the food. If David had thought that Matteo was comfortable in the kitchen at the WG, it was nothing compared to this. This was his home, David supposed, and he was glad Matteo hadn’t lost that. He got up and followed them outside.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Matteo asked.

“No reason,” David said.

Matteo sat down beside him, his mother opposite. Matteo didn’t even wait just started eating, grabbing a handful of the bread he’d had his eye on, but his mother just smiled. 

The food was amazing, delicious, better than Matteo’s even.

“It’s really good,” David told her. “Your garden is really beautiful, your home too,” he said. 

“Thank you David, you’re too kind. Matteo always helped me in the garden, see that tree? The Rowan?”

“The  _ green _ one-”

David kicked him under the table.

“I see it,” he said.

“Matteo planted it for my birthday when he was nine, just a little sapling then,” she explained.

“Matteo or the tree?”

She beamed at him, Matteo just snorted and carried on eating, nothing could distract this boy from good food. 

“He planted it and took care of it, even when I wasn’t well and now look at it,” she said.

It was a large tree, the main feature of the garden, but not in imposing way. The branches reached high now, in another ten years it would probably be as tall as the house. David imagined it would be nice to spend afternoons sitting under its branches, imagined Matteo probably did.

“It’s my favourite thing in the garden. I do love it all though. You know your father never did understand my obsession with the garden,” she said, quietly.

“It’s not an obsession,” Matteo said, his voice colder than David had ever heard it, “not the way he said it,” he added, face scrunched up in a scowl.

But his mother just patted his arm.

“Perhaps he didn't like it that we loved gardening more than him,” she joked.

“We loved anything more than him, even cleaning the toilet,” Matteo joked back, grinning again.

“Matteo!” she scolded, but she smiled at him before turning back to David.

“Matteo tells me your going to film school,” she said.

“I’m applying yes,” David said.

“Is it a rigorous application process?”

“Yes, I have to make and submit a film,” David told her.

“How exciting! And you’re filming it, very cool,” she said.

“Yes, Matteo has been helping,” he said.

“What’s it about? if you don’t mind me asking,” she asked.

“Aliens,” Matteo interrupted.

He loved doing that.

“Aliens?” She repeated, confused.

“Sort of. And a lost boy,” he tried to explain.

David looked up and realised he had her full attention, she reminded him of Laura in that moment. The genuine care and interest obvious on her face. 

“A lost… lonely boy, who thinks it’s fine, to be so alone, until he meets another lonely boy from... space who can’t bear loneliness and teaches him how much better things are… together,” he tried.

“Wow that sounds wonderful,” she said.

And David knew she wasn’t just humouring him.

“I mean there’s more to it than that obviously, but it’s just hard to explain, when it would be easier if you just watched the film,” David explained.

“Do you have to present it?” She asked.

“Yes. I’m very nervous,” he told her.

“You just need to break it down. Introduce the film, the concept, and why you’ve made it. You’re right the film should be able to speak for itself,” she said.

“Yes that's good advice thank you,” he said.

“Mama used to be a teacher,” Matteo said, between large forkfuls of pasta.

That explained a lot actually, David thought.

“Are your parents excited for you?” she asked. 

It was a typical question, the question any parent would ask, she couldn’t have known how loaded a question that was. She seemed to sense the mood change though, a look of concern on her face.

“No they don’t know actually,” David said.

Julia nodded, but didn’t say anything. Matteo was finally paying attention again, watching them carefully ready to interrupt.

“I don’t talk to them anymore,” David admitted.

“Why not?” she asked him.

“Mama,” Matteo warned.

But David ignored him, he was focussed on Julia, her entire body language had changed, she was sitting up now, rigid in her seat, there was something cold in her eyes too. A fierceness to her. 

“You don’t talk to them, or they don’t talk to you?” she asked, her tone even.

If David didn’t know any better he would think she was angry, but at his parents? She didn’t even know them, hardly even knew him. Why would she even care? Plenty of people didn’t talk to their parents, hell Matteo hadn’t said a word to his father in over a year.

“Both?” he said, with a shrug.

He really didn’t want to get into this right now, it would ruin dinner, ruin his mood for the rest of the night. He’d been enjoying himself too, he already loved it here, and wanted to come back often. Talk of his parents would sour that.

Julia nodded and took his hand, squeezing it.

“I think the family you find, that you create for yourself is just as important. Surround yourself with people who love you, and you will be fine.” 

“Thank you,” David said, she didn’t fully understand everything but she seemed to care so much.

“Is there any cake?” Matteo asked.

David burst out laughing, he couldn’t help it, Matteo knew how to break the tension, and if anyone noticed the tears tracking down his cheeks David could say they were tears of laughter.

The topic of his parents was dropped, Julia seemed to know not to push, seemed happy that this would be something she would learn over time, and that she might not ever know the full story. For some reason David was desperate to tell her, deep down he just knew she’d understand, take his side. He didn’t know where it was coming from, it had been a long time since he’d trusted an adult like this.

They were in the living room now, Julia was telling stories of Matteo's childhood, stories of how naughty he used to be, but that he always got away with things. Usually landing Jonas in trouble instead. 

It was as Matteo and his mother both laughed at the idea of a ten year old Jonas stuck in a toddlers' swing set, that he figured it out. They had the same laugh, that gentle giggle Matteo would let out whenever something amused him. She had it too. He was so like her, and of course David trusted Matteo implicitly. He smiled at both of them.

“Everything ok?” Matteo asked.

“Yeah sorry, just thinking,” he said.

“David did Matteo tell you how he used to be in the choir at church?” she asked him.

“Yeah he mentioned it, hold on are there pictures?” he asked, suddenly excited.

“No!”

“Yes of course, hold on,” she said.

She walked over to the bookshelf and pulled down a photo album.

“Do we have to do this?” Matteo grumbled.

“Yes Matteo, it’s my duty as your mother to embarrass you with all your baby photos,” she informed him.

She flipped to the correct page and handed over the book to David. There was Matteo in his choir boy gown, cheeks pink, his hair blonder and longer, curling around his chubby face. His mouth open mid song.

“Oh my god! Please can I take a picture of this?” David asked, grabbing his phone.

“Sure,” she said with a smile.

“No!” Matteo argued, grabbing for his phone.

David was too quick, he held Matteo back with one arm and snapped a photo. Matteo struggled against him, almost knocking the book to the ground.

Julia stood up and moved out of their way, obviously trying to get out of the firing line. Matteo kept it up.

“Let me go box up some food for you,” she said, heading back to the kitchen.

David shoved Matteo away and returned his attention to the book. He flipped the page, and looked down at the images. Matteo chasing a bird, Matteo shovelling handfuls of cake into his mouth, Matteo and Jonas grinning at the camera, on what might have been their first day at school.

“You used to be so cute, what happened to you?” David asked.

“Fuck you David!”

“Matteo language,” his mother warned from the kitchen.

“Sorry mama,” Matteo said.

He actually looked contrite too. David stared at him, it probably should have been obvious by this point but Matteo really was a mama’s boy. There was no other way to put it. But instead of teasing him he just went back to the photos of a happy smiling Matteo. 

After a while Matteo dragged David up to his room, insisting that he see it before they go. David stood in the middle of the room and looked around, it was a little messy but nothing too bad. He was surprised by the amount of books Matteo had, the shelves were spilling over. He was not surprised by the two computer towers on the desk, with three flat screen monitors precariously balanced on top. Various game controllers surrounding them.

There was a skateboard in the corner, well used by the looks of it. Posters of landscapes on the walls. And pictures of Matteo with the gang in frames on all the shelves.

“It’s very seventeen year old boy,” David said finally.

“Fuck you!” Matteo laughed, before reaching out to grab him.

David was too quick for him though and was behind him in an instant. He grabbed Matteo’s arms and pushed him, tackling him to the small bed in the corner of the room.

After a struggle they managed to settle so that they were both facing each other.

“Hey,” Matteo said. 

“Hey,” David repeated.

“Have you had fun?” he asked.

“Yes so much. Matteo I love your mum, she’s wonderful,” David told him

“Yeah,” Matteo agreed, but he frowned slightly.

David waited.

“She’s not always like this,” Matteo reminded him, “this was a good day.”

“What are her bad days like?” David asked, carefully.

Matteo went very still, his eyes fluttered closed, and his breathing became shallower. David placed a hand on his chest, hoping to ground him, keep him here with him, not let him get too lost inside his head.

“Bad,” Matteo whispered, “Loud. Screaming. Angry. I… it was so loud David.”

Matteo was gasping now, David took his hand and placed it against his own chest, breathing slowly and evenly, so that Matteo could follow.

Matteo slowly matched his breathing to his.

“And then so quiet,” he said, “so so quiet that you miss the noise. So quiet that it was almost loud with the oppression of it all. So quiet that you start doubt you even fucking exist when you beg her to eat, to get out of bed, to talk to you and she stares through you like you’re not there at all. So-”

“Breathe Matteo,” David reminded him, he was on the knife edge of a panic attack and David needed to pull him back.

Matteo nodded and took a deep breath. Then another, and lay there quietly beside him.

“Is that what I’m like?” Matteo asked, after a while.

“No,” David answered instantly, but it wasn’t entirely true, there were definitely similarities.

“It might become like that,” Matteo said.

David knew Matteo worried desperately about this. It’s why he’d put off getting help for so long, terrified of the confirmation that he wasn’t ok. That there was a chance his bad days could one day become as bad as his mothers’.

“And we will handle it” David promised.

“David-”

“We  _ will  _ handle it Matteo, because now you have help, like your mother has help and yes she still has her bad days but they’re not like what you just described are they?”

“No, they’re not as bad as that,” Matteo agreed, “I suppose we should go, I’m getting tired,” he added. 

“We could just stay here,” David suggested, the bed was too small for two teenage boys, but it was comfortable enough.

“I can’t,” Matteo said.

Matteo visited often, but he never stayed over. Too many memories made him afraid of the nightmares that sleeping here would bring.

“Ok, let’s go then,” he said, dragging himself from the bed and reaching to pull Matteo after him.

They found Julia at the foot of the stairs, with a large bag of what David assumed to be food.

“You know I am capable of feeding myself mama?” Matteo asked, but he took the bag she offered.

“Let me take care of you Matteo,” she said, before pulling him in for a hug.

When she let him go, she turned to David, and wrapped him up in her arms. 

“It was wonderful to meet you David,” she said when she pulled back, “please come back and visit anytime.”

“I will,” he said, he would come every week if he could probably.

“Bye mama, I love you,” Matteo said.

“Love you too darling,” she said, opening the door for them.

They stepped outside and David took Matteo’s hand, the one that wasn’t laden with boxes of food, and they walked back to the bus stop. It had been a great evening, it had gone better than he’d expected, and he couldn’t wait to visit again.

“It’s like she forgets I can cook,” Matteo muttered.

He huffed and tried to adjust the bag.

“Give it here,” David said taking the bag of tupperware containers.

“Thanks,” he said, leaning against David.

David could see that he was a little drained, they were heading back to his and Laura’s apartment because it was closer, but even that was going to be a push. Matteo looked ready to collapse.

“Do you think she’s lonely?” Matteo asked him.

“Maybe,” David admitted.

“I can’t go back, properly I mean. Sometimes I want to so desperately, but I can’t- I can’t- David I just can’t-”

“I know Matteo, and so does your mama. Matteo you visit all the time, at least once a week, and you text her too, you check in. Matteo you’re probably more in contact our mother than Jonas, and he still lives at home.  _ And _ she has church and choir, and friends there, so she’s not alone is she?”

“I love you, you always say all the right things,” Matteo said.

“I love your mama,” David said, because it was true.

“Good, she loves you too you know, because you make me happy, and that’s all she cares about,” Matteo said.

“She got mad at dinner,” David said.

“About your parents?”

“Yeah,” he said.

“She hates bad parents. It’s guilt, she feels bad for just how badly my childhood went, but like at least she fucking tried, all while battling the demons in her head. Your parents are just assholes. Sorry.”

“True. Still if I marry you then I get your mama,” David said, sue him for feeling giddy he was happy.

“So you’re marrying me for my mama then?” Matteo asked.

“And the good food, and you’re ok to look at I guess, even though you’re barely awake most of the time.”

“Fuck you,” Matteo huffed, but he continued to lean heavily against him.

“And because I love you of course,” David said, it came out quieter than he intended, like he was revealing his most precious secret.

Matteo just sighed, but David knew he was smiling. He let go of his hand to wrap his arm around his waist, holding him close.

“You too,” Matteo murmured after a few minutes.

“Don’t fall asleep,” David warned, laughing at his sleepy boyfriend.

“M’tired,” Matteo replied.

They got to the bus stop, which was deserted, so David lent against the shelter, and pulled Matteo so that he was able to lean comfortably against him.

As they waited for the bus David reflected on what Julia had said at dinner, about found family. For a long time it had just been him and Laura, then Matteo joined him, and along with him came all his friends and now his mother. And there was Leonie, and Sara with her, and of course the roommates at the WG. His found family was huge and he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, it seems I can't write anything but sappy tooth rotting fluff these days, but so what these boys deserve happiness.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @youmustbestrongernow, where I currently post my druck fics and prompts. I will post them here too as soon as I can.


End file.
